bendingsandfandomcom-20200214-history
Cringy quotes
"over what do you mean over...it's not over till we say it's over...was it over when the germans bombed pearl harbor!!!"- John Belushi "Frankly my dear...i don't give a damn!"-#1 famous movie quote and famous quote from "Gone With The Wind" "Hi"-A warm greeting "☺"-Alt 1 "Dance as you bring me my drink"-Joe Pesci "Why am i funny"-me "giggity giggity goo"- Quagmire nicholas cage:"shoot him again"some guy:"what for?"nicholas cage"his soul is still dancing"- Nicolas Cage and some other guy "Nom nom nom nom"- Me in Lemur Bay "stop before i shoot the ugly right off of you"-Johnny Depp "Plastics"- The Graduate famous quote "Hobo with a shotgun"- from "Hobo With A Shotgun" "I hungry for you frank"- Zombie in Judy Moody "get your ugly away from me"- Johnny Depp "get back or i shall ram my...down your throat"- me "whatcha talkin bout willis"- Gary Coleman "I'll put on some LEATHER BABY!!!!"- Josh Jurban "Rule Numba Thwee...Be Asian!!!! :D"- Evan Ashba "☻"- Alt 2 "Me So Horny Me Love You Long Time"- some vietnamese in "Full Metal Jacket" "Me So Horny Oh Me So Stupid!!!!"- Steve Carrell "there is two sides of that billboard and both hurted equally"- Steve Carrell "OH JESUS CHRIST..." *drives away from object* "DID YOU SEE THAT UNICORN!!!ITS HORN WAS SO SHINEY..."- Neil Patrick Harris "HANNA GET BACK INTO REALITY NOT NYANALITY"- me "Mine Pop Tart Kitty Froze"- Andrea Ann "AND I HATE TWILIGHT IT CAN GO DIE IN AHOLE"- Hanna White "NOM NOM NOM OWWW *cries*" IT HURTS SO GOOD" NOM NOM NOM"- me (and its not a sex joke...Hanna, on mp, turned me into a chicken leg and i started eating myself). "1. Don't make me sing "Legal Assassin" when you die, 2. I'll do whatever i can, 3. On my journey i have to make twilight jokes, LOTS AND LOTS OF TWILIGHT JOKES!" me talking to my mp wife "NOW EAT MY AFRO!" me when i look like Red Foo from LMFAO on MP Dark C Dog: "It's a Gospel song" Me: "No its not" C Dog: "Blues" Me:"No" C Dog: "Country" Me: "No" C Dog: "Gospel" Me: "no and you already said Gospel"Dark C Dog and me on MP Hanna: "UR NOT PLAYING IT RIGHT!!!!!" Me: "Well Honey" *snaps fingers* "I don't KNOW how to play chess" me and hanna on mp playing Chess "Babe I Love you To The Moon and Back"- Aj(Ashley) "Can i punch her?" Veronica "Izzy: he has a dezeze lol just sound it out lol i cnt spell Artie: even i...who loves literature and grammar...dont know that word what you said OH Disease" ♥ "get someone pregnant for beauty to have and to hold." me on Slogan Maker "get someone pregnant 4eva!." me on slogan maker "You were putting makeup on a dead corpse!" George Clooney on The Descendants "I go to church every Sunday. WITH THIS SONG PLAYING AS I GET﻿ OUT OF MY CAR. Umadbro?" South Of Heaven comment on Youtube "she looks more like she is gonna tare sombodies head off lol" Al Maddin on Aj's picture "Great Movie" Eugene Levy on American Reunion when Stifflers mom and him go to the movies "RAINBOWS HAPPINESS PUPPIES KITTENS UHH RAINBOWS... AGAIN WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Hanna White "I have come to the conclusion that Cupcakes are just gay muffins" Hanna White "She broke a spoon in half and cut herself on her thigh... and ever since then, spoons here, spoons there, spoons everywhere!" me on Hanna's chat "We should Fear the spoons!!!" Hanna White AJ: "I'm so tired my eyes are literally blind" Me: "ok what number is this...2" AJ "9" Me: "thats not a nine thats a 2... ok what number is this...666" AJ: "ummmmm.... 1" "Stu is making Stew" me talking to Cloe about her bf "FREEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Mel Gibson in Braveheart or Iron Maiden Jessica: "Artie can you be my bf" me: "no" Jessica:"Artie can you ask your son to be my bf" Hanna: "nope :D" Me: "No, he's a baby, you pedophile!" me, a random person named Jessica, and Hanna on mp XD XD XD "HOLY HELL, ITS A WOMAN!!!" page 160. on Fable, where Anthony showed it to me "guuurlll you aint gettin my 2k" me and Cloe on chat "RETREAT, RETREAT!!!!!" me and Deano talking on chat "I'm not bidding on anything im just watching the bids go away :)" me on the mp casino Lexi: "you know that they make you take a pregnancy test in HS" Me:"Artie, you've taken the pregnancy test, and you're pregnant" me and Lexi talking about pregnancy tests for some reason ""im gonna sit at her table monday and i'll probably be like "f*ck im gonna become a chicken, f*ck, f*ck, and im aborting" me on Deano's chat "and i would pray for her, i would call her name out loud, i would bleed for her, if i can only see her now" Iron Maiden's The Evil That Men Do "Don't drop the bar of soap Niko ;)" Sammy making my son, Niko, on mp uncomfortable "the crush crushed me" my saying to Deano "Its not rape if someone likes it" me or someone else i dont know Jimmy:*eats pumpkin* me: "now you have cancer, cause that pumpkin has cancer, its cancerous, like cancer" "Pinkie Pie for you" me on Slogan Maker "Get somebody pregnant- enjoy the difference" me on Slogan Maker "Get somebody pregnant, make the old days good" me on Slogan Maker "get somebody pregnant for the rest of the night." me on Slogan maker "get somebody pregnant is the only way to be happy." me on Slogan maker "sex you like it." me on Slogan maker "Penis costs nothing" me on Slogan maker "penis is good for you." me on Slogan maker" "I can't belive. It's dildo." me on Slogan Maker "NO! I DON'T LIKE THAT UNKNOWN GUY I DON'T KNOW!" me in Drama Me: What is 1+1, another person: 2, me: WRONG ITS ANVIL! Chris: "Hey we should sell your pottery it looks pretty good" Zach: "... you look pretty good!" Hellbenders Appolooza XD David:"Oi wheres the f***ing bar John!?" Roger: "Oh now you're talking!" Pink Floyd's "Not Now John" "Today I went to sleep at 9:01pm instead of 9:00 #YOLO" MckenzieS on Creepypasta chat "Remember kids. A smart man knows when to RUN LIKE A LITTLE BIT*H!" Desert Punk "True love lasts a lifetime? Explain my empty bowl of ice cream......" Jaime Cornish "NICK! SHUT UP!"- me in Drama while me, Billy, and Nick were doing improve on the word Overachiever "NICK! IF IT WASN'T FOR THE SCHOOL RULES, I WOULD BRING BACK CHURCH RULES AND YOUR HAND WILL SIMULTANEOUSLY BE HIT BY THIS RULER" again me, Billy, and Nick on the word Overachiever "That is how you gamble my friends" me getting the king in high card and me winning 3 dollars "They should've checked themselves before they Shrek'd themselves"- Anonymous post "I'm not into them now. They're f**king disgusting paedophiles and do not deserve to be considered "Christians". Carys Stokes when I was talking about new lyrics that I wrote called "BOTDF sucks" "*Parent Portal is closed for the summer* Well, what if I want to look at my grades in August!?"- me on the Creepypasta wikia chat about Parent Portal "When I was born... I was young..." Don Dokken when Johnny had an accident with the guitar amps, and Dokken had to improvise, so he told a story. Nick: "They can't have my gloves. I have special fingers..." Woman: "Look! Look with your special Fingers!" Nick: "MY GLOVES!" - Me on the CPW chat